Out of the bath, or in it?
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: You see Law out of the bath looking as sexy as ever, then you and him were on a bed, and then both of you are in the bathroom. Which one would be better, just out of the bath, or in it? Law x Reader / Oc


Author's Note: Oh, hi again! I'm still in that fangirling, hyper, retarded and happy mood so yea. I kinda wrote this in the middle of the night again so... I don't know why but it's so much easier to write at night ._. Okay I hoped you enjoyed this and idk, I tried so hard to keep him in character but argh. I hope you enjoy! Do review on idk, anything you like ~ :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Law or Shachi. TT_TT

* * *

You know what's sexy? Law; clad only in a towel around his waist.

You know what's even sexier? Law; just out of the bath with his hair still dripping and still only in a towel.

You know what's the sexiest? Law; with wet hair, droplets of water rolling down his tattooed chest, in a towel and having that smirk on his face.

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at the figure walking out of the steaming bathroom, hearing the dripping of water coming from him. He took the towel above the closet and dried his hair uncaringly. Drops of water rolled from the top of his head, down to the corner of his lips, went past his neck and chest before disappearing into the fabric of the towel clad around his waist.

My eyes followed every single movement, be it his or the droplets'. Taking in the view of him from his waist up to his face, and the moment I saw him, he was looking at me.

"Like what you see?" His deep voice dragged me out of my imaginations. On his face, is that sexy, _know-it-all _smirk that I wanted to slap off or _kiss_ badly. I settled myself into a sitting position on _his _bed as I held a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"I wonder what you're talking about, is it you or is it the guy currently occupying my mind?" Words flew out of my mouth before I can think about it, nonetheless, there's nothing to regret about. For that moment, it looked like he had a dangerous aura looming behind him, but it was gone in an instant. He continued his was towards me as I sat there unmoving. Bending down, he placed each hand by my side, efficiently blocking out two of my three escape route. _Not that I'm planning to escape from such pleasurable hell anyway. _

I let my hands wandered and went around his neck, pulling him slightly closer than he was before. I laid feathery kisses along his neck and a light peck on his cheeks. A light sensual chuckle escapes my lips right beside his ear. I removed my hands from his neck, I moved back, enjoying every change in his expression.

"I don't remember giving permission for you to think about _some other guys, _right?"

He leant in closer, replacing the small distance that I've put in between with the new found intimacy. Smirks are present on the both of our faces and challenging yet playful stares are exchanged between us. It was eventually broken, by his lips of course.

I scooted backwards, maintaining our kiss as he made his way onto the bed. He soon switched his target from my lips to the side of my neck. His hair brushed against my jawline, leaving small beads of water around.

"Captain! There's a pira –" Shachi came busting through the door. I propped myself up with my elbows as a light rosy color tinted his cheeks. Law's attention was directed at him, an irritated frown sets itself on his perfect features. Within seconds, Shachi slammed the door. Law removed himself away from me as a sigh came from his parted lips.

"I'll go check on them." Law stated, moving towards the wardrobe, taking out his usual clothing and heading out the door. I nodded my head and made myself comfortable, wrapping myself in the soft blanket that smells just like him. Looking around, I saw a book lying on the table beside the bed. _Ah, medical books… _Feeling slightly disheartened due to my lack of interest in medical things, I let out a sigh but still opened the book. Loud crashing noises are heard from beyond the door, but it all made sense. _I'll continue it later._ I put the book down on the bed and started for the door.

* * *

_Splat. _I opened the door only to have a stream of red fluid splatting itself onto my cheeks. I scowled at the liquid falling down slightly and wiped it off. _I'm just not a fan of getting blood all over my body. _The last body fell onto the ground thud, but I never got to see it. I turned back into his room and head for the shower.

It was still somewhat warm after his bath and the scent of his soap still lingers. I stripped off my clothing and stared into the mirror on the wall. On my neck was a rosy red mark that stood out on my light skin tone. At the thought of what happened just a few minutes ago, my body felt so… heated up.

"Who are you thinking so deeply of again?" His husky voice filled the bathroom. With my back still facing him, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Strangely, _or rather magically, _he didn't have his hoodie on, or even naked.

"No one special. Just some hot, sexy surgeon that is going to have hot sex with me in his bathroom."

He let out a seductive chuckle before tugging me under the shower head and continued where he left off.

And oh, the book was pushed off the bed and onto the ground when we got out of the steamy bath.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry if you're expecting smut or lemon or whatever you call it. I just can't... This is like the most embarrassing thing I've ever written. Gosh. To all amazing people out there who write smut, you are so cool. How do you guys do it, it's so impossible for me. I feel so ndlasdnas just by writing this short thing I called a oneshot. Okay ._. I hope you enjoy! There'll be more Law's fic coming up if I'm not so lazy _ Thank you for taking a chance to read this!


End file.
